


After the Words & Terror in Bright Harbor (Deleted Sex Scenes Compilation)

by MisterMachination



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock Sucking, Cum Swallowing, Cut Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Grinding, Hot Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, salivating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMachination/pseuds/MisterMachination
Summary: Cut sex scenes from the ongoing fiction After the Words: Terror in Bright Harbor.A gay collection of spicy hot scenes.Gregg and Angus have a moment before things get freaky deaky hot and steamy in the bedroom and then again in the shower. Hopefully the neighbors aren’t home, cause it’s about to be real obvious what they’re up to.This collection will probably mainly focus on Gregg and Angus, I say that yet I have plans for Mae and Bea, such lewd plans!
Relationships: Angus Delaney/Greggory Lee





	1. Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is where I might occasionally post deleted sex scenes from my ongoing fiction After the Words: Terror in Bright Harbor.  
> I still consider this canon to my story, but I for whatever reason decided to cut it out of the main work.  
> If I have more deleted sex scenes I will be posting them here.

Deleted Scene in Chapter Two from ATW Terror in Bright Harbor

Gregg sighed heavily as he cuddled up beside of Angus, the two of them had their legs tossed over the side of the bed the bear still wouldn’t look in his direction as steam practically rose from his head. Gregg sighed heavily as he weakly lowered his head downward feeling a bit glum all of a sudden Angus could hear the sudden shift in the fox’s tone it left his stomach in an unsettling knot. “Gr...Gregg...” He called out while lowering a paw resting it on the dumb fox’s fuzzy knee. “I’m... just I.... I just can’t picture life without you....... and... people are cruel and dumb, and they do stupid things like rob banks in broad daylight... I worry is all, so pl...please don’t do something so dumb again, especially alone at 4AM on a dark street corner... I don’t want to lose you.” Angus spoke apologetically as the fox sluggishly raised his head to the bear who flashed him a small yet comforting smile. The two slowly motioned closer pressing their snouts together nuzzling against one another’s noses enjoying the playfulness of the moment. “Hehehe! Okay I’ll try... b...but no promises, hehe!” Gregg spoke weakly with a soft chuckle as he smooched Angus tenderly on the lips the electricity of his supple affection sent a shiver down the bear’s back.

Gregg gently pushed Angus down onto his back in bed as he daringly crawled on top of the bear’s squishy chest the bed creaked loudly. “W...wh...what... what ar...are y...you d...doing?” Angus stuttered heavily as sweat began forming on his forehead while his cheeks lit up with a light tinge of red Gregg simply stared down to him just taking in the sight of the nervously cute expression plastered all over the bear’s face. “Hehe! You’re so adorable! Ya kno, it had just occurred to me that I have yet to properly thank you for breakfast in bed!” Gregg spoke enchantingly as Angus’ eyes suddenly broadened his cheeks blushed a deeper red at the realization. “Now! Just! Relax!” Gregg uttered lovingly as he pressed his lips onto the bears chest repeatedly while breathing a burst of hot air into his fur. “You...you....you...you d...don’t have t...to, it’s...it’s... f...fine!” Angus stuttered heavily trailing off quietly while sweating bullets suddenly feeling overwhelmed as Gregg made his moves on him. While Angus was speaking Gregg had slowly worked his way down his lover’s chest onto his stomach he halted to glance up flashing a lustful gaze at the bear who simply grinned nervously back at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle!” Gregg seductively muttered as he carefully dug his claws underneath the band of Angus’ undies the fox licked his lips seeing the tenting undies disappear as he pulled them down quickly tossing them away into the floor.

Gregg inhaled deeply for a moment as he took in the scent of his boyfriend’s modest cock standing at a messily 4 inches Angus couldn’t help that he was a stout boy, well that’s actually untrue he could but just didn’t try very hard he was content with his body besides Gregg loved him the way he was. Angus’s entire body suddenly jolted at feeling his lover’s hot breath on his exposed manhood Gregg devilishly teased the trembling bear as he sluggishly ran a paw up from the base of his shaft causing the bear’s member to twitch excitedly. Gregg licked his lips opening wide as he dove onto Angus’s swelling penis swallowing it whole he savored the taste loving it even more than his cooking.

Angus moaned out loudly at feeling Gregg’s tongue feverishly attacking his little cocklet the fox did circles around his tender head with his tongue as the bear’s breathing quickened while his body tensed up. Gregg’s snout was buried in the bear’s fluff as he continued to lovingly lavish his boyfriend’s throbbing erection he could tell that Angus wouldn’t last too long so he decided to ease up just a little teasing the bear, after all he didn’t want him to climax too soon. Gregg slowly pulled his mouth away leaving his lover exposed to the open air that felt chilling against his moistened saliva covered erection. Gregg wiped away the drool that had run down his neck as he admired his handy work he took notice to the dazed yet goofy expression on Angus’ face it only seemed to turn him on even more.

Gregg chuckled happily as he stood up on his knees he began worming his way out from under his white t shirt quickly throwing it aside he then grabbed ahold of the band of his boxers shoving them down in one fluid motion. Gregg’s own penis shot out a solid 6 inches as he worked his boxers down his legs feverishly kicking them across the bed. Now fully nude Gregg sighed intensely as he motioned closer on his knees toward Angus who was still reeling from the half finished blowjob. Gregg wasn’t done with him just yet as he firmly grabbed ahold of Angus’s still erect and slippery penis the fox placed his own next to the bear’s as he jerked them off together in the palm of his hands. Gregg moaned excitedly at feeling his boyfriends stiff cock grinding against his own the pleasure sent shockwaves throughout his body.

Angus could feel an intense pressure building up inside of him as Gregg stroked them faster and faster the bed began screeching shaking from the repetitive motions. Gregg held their cocks tightly in hand as he thrusted his hips back and forth causing the bed to knock against the wall as he panted heavily saliva escaping running down from his mouth. The fox’s tail wagged furiously back and forth dusting up a small gust of wind as stars flashed across his eyes. Their cocks rubbed against one another’s as they both leaked a pre cum liquid, the friction between them built up higher and higher growing more intense by the second their balls pressed together twitching nearing release.

Gregg suddenly moaned out loud his mind raced as waves of pleasure coursed throughout him while Angus groaned feeling an immense release they both climaxed in unison their stiff and dripping cocks ejected white strings of sticky hot cum spurting into the air it splattered all over the bear’s fuzzy chest. They both panted heavily trying to catch their breaths for a moment as Angus giggled happily feeling a plethora of emotions coursing throughout his body. Gregg glared down to the bear beneath him his vision seemed hazy from the sheer overwhelming euphoria. Gregg noticed the mess he had made he licked his lips once more while focusing on the creamy frosty covering Angus’ stomach the fox seeking out his dessert descended upon Angus lapping up the leftovers. Gregg savored every drop the texture was smooth the taste was decadent he couldn’t control himself as he savagely licked up the remains.

Angus finally regaining some composure peered down his chest to see Gregg moving in closer. The fox crawled up laying on top of the bear’s stomach with his knees pressed into the bed his cock and balls rested in between Angus supple boobies. Gregg suddenly pressed his lips firmly against Angus’s kissing him lovingly as he slithered his tongue inside battling fiercely with his lover’s tongue. Angus could taste the cum on Gregg’s lips and on his tongue as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s back pulling him even closer he could feel Gregg’s penis pressing into his chest as his own erection grew stiffer it stood up wanting more. Gregg’s tail continued to wag excitedly as he slowly broke the kiss pulling his lips asunder the fox blew a burst of hot air onto Angus’s face causing his glasses to fog up quite fittingly. “An...Angus....” Gregg moaned lowly practically begging. “I need you, inside me...” the fox continued sheepishly as the condensation cleared from the bear’s glasses steam shot out of his nostrils like it was a chimney stack.

Gregg carefully slid a few inches down Angus stomach he could feel the bear’s throbbing cock pressing against his soft butt cheeks. The fox exhaled deeply while nimbly leaning backwards using a paw to guide his lovers thickness home he rested him at his rear entrance for the time being. Gregg turned back facing Angus he flashed a wide smile at the bear before leaning in kissing him passionately once more. The fox relaxed as he felt Angus push his way inside past his ring that was tight at first but quickly loosened thankfully the bear was still plenty lubricated from earlier it made things much easier on the fox. Gregg’s body began to subtly tremble as he felt Angus pierce further inside of him as his own cock swelled he reached down with a paw to give himself a few aiding strokes. The fox panted softly trying to control his breathing as he slowly motioned his hips up and down riding the bear’s towering rod it seemed to have grown from sheer excitement.

“Oh... oh sweet mother of molasses!” Angus groaned out loudly he could feel the tightness of Gregg asshole enveloping his cock the sensation was tight, sticky, moist and oh so hot the bear’s body shook as did the mattress and the steel bed frame holding them up, it squeaked quite revealingly to the neighbors next door who if they were home could surely hear through the thin walls of their apartment. Gregg continued to moan feeling wave after wave of immense pleasure shooting through him it was intoxicating and overwhelming. The fox’s penis was already leaking more pre cum staining the bear’s chest once again he wasn’t even stroking himself anymore at this point he was just enjoying the solid fucking he was receiving. Angus reached down taking his lover’s cock in hand stroking it lovingly for him so he didn’t have to, it sent even more rushing and tingling sensations dancing through Gregg’s mind.

Gregg could feel Angus’ cock stretching his hole further apart with each thrust as it pounded deeper inside of him a line of drool ran down the fox’s face his body began to go numb as a rushing feeling built up rather quickly. Angus was soon greeted by a shower of white jizz the fox simply couldn’t hold out any longer he released his heavy load shooting strings of creamy hot cum onto the bear’s face who opened wide enjoying the taste of his lover’s life juice. Angus swiftly followed suit soon after as his balls tightened he ejected his seed into the depths of Gregg’s anal canal, the fox could feel a warmness begin to fill his insides he gasped for breath while continuing to spurt droplets of cum repeatedly as the bear’s own semen overflowed leaking out of Gregg’s anus all over his pulsating testicles.

After a few moments Gregg’s body grew weak as he slowly leaned over falling on top of Angus’s chest he rested there just trying to breathe he could barely catch his breath the fox’s mind raced it felt like the entire room was spinning. Angus’s penis began to soften slipping free from Gregg’s now gaping hole as a tidal wave of cum spewed out from his anus that slowly tensed and reflexed beginning to close around the empty space that Angus had left inside of him. Cum ran down between the bear’s legs flowing like a river staining the bedsheets as the two lovers panted just breathing quietly. “Th...that... that w...was... in...Incredible!” Angus spoke stuttering in between breaths as he weakly raised a paw wiping his face clear of sweat and cum and other various bodily fluids. Gregg remained quiet as he lied on top of Angus the fox’s penis remained stiff still poking into Angus’s belly. Gregg hugged him like a big plush teddy bear as he continued panting lightly droplets of sweat rolled down the sides of his body and down his back. Gregg sniffed taking in the alluring scent of his lover’s odor he began kissing him gently pecking the bear all over his sticky and moist chest. “I... love.... you!” Gregg whispered lowly he could barely raise his voice any louder he felt so out of it all of a sudden as his body sank feeling very heavy. “I love you too!” Angus replied in a loving tone as he kissed the fox affectionately on the top of his head causing his ears to bounce up excitedly.

Scene End


	2. A Steamy Shower

Deleted Sex Scene in Chapter Two from After the Words

Angus suddenly started laughing furiously as he pulled Gregg into a hug and subtly planted a kiss on his tender lips. The warmth to the water had returned thankfully, cause their fur had been standing on end due of the sudden burst of cool. "You know..." Angus spoke breaking the quick kiss. "What?" Gregg replied as he ran a hand down his hubbies back nearing his buttocks.

"We sure moved to a weird neighborhood full of pervs!" The bear spoke with a little chuckle. Gregg smiled softly as he ran a circle around Angy's puffball tail with his index finger. "Your the biggest one of them all..." Angus continued giving him a cheeky smile causing Gregg to fake frown. "Oh am I... really, me... hehe!" He giggled before smooching the hunk of beef before him once more.

Angus blushed heavily at the sensations of Gregg's tender lips pressed firmly against his own and of Gregg's fingers nearing his special back door entrance. Angus suddenly moaned out at feeling his boyfriends finger gently pierced the elastic band like entrance of his rectum. The feeling was immensely sensual as Gregg broke his kiss and slowly drove his snout down Angus' neck intimately nibbling on it briefly before proceeding further down.

Gregg gently caressed Angus' nipples with his tongue picking a favorite suckling on his left while he slowly slid his finger further up into his partner who was now beginning to moan louder than the rushing water the bear’s body quivered a bit at the feeling overwhelming him. Gregg releasing Angus' nipple he went further downward slowly kneeling down while taking a glance up seeing the cute flushed expression on his lover’s face. Now freely able to glide his index finger in and out of Angus he proceeded to insert a second finger, it's a good thing his claws were retractable.

Gregg used his free paw caressing the dangling orbs beneath Angus' erect member which sent him into a mini frenzy causing him to step back leaning against the wall of the shower. He wasn't too lengthy coming out to just a measly but lovable 4 inches for being a stout guy, Gregg loved him the way he was he was still plenty girthy.

Gregg grinned widely up at Angus who was panting heavily with his eyes closed. Seems the anal play was proving a bit too excitable for him because his tip down below was already beginning to ooze a bit of pre cum. A sly smirk spawned on Gregg’s face and within an instant Gregg opened his mouth widely being careful to mind his very sharp fangs as he leaned forward taking the entirety of his lover's penis fully into his mouth.

Angus having been taken by surprise he groaned out at feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s moist tunnel consume him. The supple softness of Angus' tip sent a chill of electric down Gregg's spin as he lowered his free paw and began to stroke his own erection. Gregg lavished in licking his boyfriend's cock wrapping his tongue around it firmly as Angus moaned louder and louder while throwing his head back. 

Angus too felt electricity surge throughout his body at the feeling of Gregg whom was now bobbing up and down against his swelling member. It was pure ecstasy as his thoughts spiraled a bit while his knees grew weak a tension was beginning to build up from below.

Gregg continued rapidly probing Angus' anal canal while the slurping noises from the sucking and fucking could be heard even above the faucet. Ms Mutbomb sure was living it up, she loved her new neighbors with all of her heart as well as with other things. Gregg could feel it while pumping back and forth against Angus feeling him throbbing intensively he knew that he wouldn't last a moment longer he sped up his own masterbating so they would finish in unison. The heat from Angus' pulsing cock was immense as the fuzzy bear suddenly groaned aloud while Gregg gently massaged Angus' prostate for an explosive finale.

Gregg's eyes shot open in slight surprise as the sweet nectar of life sprang forth from his lover's twitching erection. Sperm filed the fox's mouth some even managing to escape through the gaps of space. Gregg tried to swallow all he could without choking his head was hazy as his eyes sluggishly closed and he continued sucking on his boyfriends now oozing lolipop. Gregg reveled in the sensation in the mere act of pleasing Angus this way he enjoyed his sweet taste the aroma he would savor it. There was a line of cum leading from Gregg's tip towards splats on the wall between Angus' legs he was still spurting a few shots as he continued stroking himself.

A light chuckling could be heard from behind the wall. The shower water was beginning to get lukewarm as the pressure dropped a bit. Gregg pulled his head back opening his mouth releasing Angus' softening dick it fell bouncing up and down for a moment as the fox very slowly pulled his two fingers out of the paralyzed bear's butt. Angus was still in shock as the rush of emotion swept over him he tried to breath but it seemed as if he couldn’t as he glanced down to Gregg.

Gregg fell back sitting on his tush as he sighed a heavy sigh of pleasure blowing out steam. He curiously smelled his fingers for a brief instant before cringing a little and quickly wiping them against his leg regretting it, he continued to play with himself a bit longer just because he liked too. Angus slid down the wall of the shower causing a loud squeak he panted heavily mixed with a bit of laughter. "N-not... as ggood as a r-rollercoaster tho... hehe..." Angus uttered in between breaths. Greggory suddenly shot up onto his knees leaning on Angus pressing his furry chest firmly against his boyfriend's. His lengthy cock rubbing beside of Angus' it even poked into the bears fuzz holding him like he was at gun point.

Gregg's lips firmly planted upon his teddies. Angus and Gregg's hands connected their fingers interlocked as water poured over top of their bodies. Gregg held the kiss not wanting to end it wanting to stay in this moment forever. The fox's tongue made its way into enemy territory he battled with a foreign tongue some of his lover's seed still present in his own mouth. After a moment which felt like forever to the two interwoven in unison. Angus broke the kiss with a wide loving smile he gazed into Greggory's eyes who begun to giggle softly as his returned a smile wide ear from ear his cheeks a light shade of red.

"I love you!" The two of them uttered together as they remained in each other’s embrace.

Scene End

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, if you enjoyed this, then maybe considering checking out the main title, After the Words Terror in Bright Harbor. Though there probably isn’t any sex to be found their not yet at least. I do use some implied sexual content and sexual tension along with nudity but nothing as blatantly explicit as this I’m afraid.  
> I know now why I cut this scene and any others future scenes, if they ended up here it’s because they weren’t fitting to what I wanted to write for my story they felt forced and not earned.


End file.
